Confidence Schmonfidence
by Sobtektor
Summary: Tensions arise and the natural balance begins to crumble as Brittany Miller, the lead singer of the "world famous" trio "The Chipettes" and self proclaimed "most popular" girl is UPSTAGED by her quieter and very shy sister Jeanette after a trick by Alvin goes out of control! Will Brittany find a way to restore the natural order of her very sisters or will she be forced to be second
1. Chapter 1

The hallway at Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary school was a bustling miniature metropolitan main street as it always was before the first period bell and every one was ready for the school day to begin, all of them except for one: Brittany Miller, lead singer of "The Chipettes" and most popular girl the school, possibly even the entire world. To her, everyday was another new day, another chance to show off her best and impress everyone better than the day before. Whether it was from her many trend setting outfits, mostly custom made from across the seas, to her hair that couldn't stay in one style for too long, she always left girls envious and boys basking in her beauty in any and every room she walked into, immediately becoming the center of attention.

Why settle for second when you can make everyone else second she often told herself in the mornings before getting ready. Although she showed off nonstop and established many fashion "do's and don't's" at school and even across the globe, she could never impress the most important people in her life: The Chipmunks and her sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor. Not because she didn't try around them, rather they already keep a high opinion of her and would do anything for her out their love alone, despite constantly taking advantage of Jeanette's kindness and pushing Eleanor close to the edge.

As she strutted through the front door of the school and into the hallway with her sisters by her side, the kids stopped what they were doing and gazed at Brittany in her hot pink, french imported dress that even super models would want to own, let alone wear.

Eleanor and Jeanette knew how much the attention meant to their older sister, so they stayed to her sides and kept a small distance between themselves, to avoid stealing Brittany's attention, but then again, the two of them never really cared for the attention being a famous singing trio brought them, or even wanted it in the first place. Just like their starlight sister, their true passion and interest was singing above all else.

They walked down to their lockers before the bell rang to put away their backpacks and the bulk of their books, which coincidentally, weren't too far from the The Chipmunks'. Alvin and Simon were starting the day off wrong, being at each other's throats, which was normal to them and to the girls so no one butted in. Usually involving some school prank gone wrong, breaking rules both in and out of school, or even the worst kind of all, upsetting their father Dave Seville. Theodore, on the other hand, carefully grabbed his books and lunch out of his locker, not trying to get involved in his brothers' argument. Jeanette looked to the irritated, yet passionate Simon and frowned, forcing her attention to her feet instead in order to avoid being noticed.

"Hey boys!" Brittany teased, striking a pose as the Chipmunks looked over. Theodore didn't really notice Brittany in her dress, and instead greeted all of three of them as he normally would and walked over to Eleanor, offering her the apple from his lunch box. Alvin and Simon; however, had different reactions.

"Wow Brittany! You l-look great," Simon said, smiling happily.

"Thanks Simon, it's just one of my older outfits I thought I would bring back out for the coming season. You're always such a sweetheart," Brittany replied, flattered by Simon's compliment.

"Great!? She-she looks INCREDIBLE-" Alvin stopped, clearing his throat and grunted."I mean, THAT'S what took you so long in the bathroom this morning? We left without you girls!"

"Hmph, well unlike SOME people, most of us like to take the time to look nice and change it up every once in a while!" Alvin crossed his arms, nodding in disagreement and Brittany put her hands on her hips out of anger, while Theodore and Simon looked and stretched out their shirts, then to each other, confused.

"Well, at least SOME people care less about their outward appearance and a little MORE on actually getting to class on time!" "Oh really? Who are they?" Before Alvin could respond, the bell finally rang and everyone closed their lockers, ceased the conversations and hurried to class.

Theodore and Eleanor had home room together and went down the hallway, while Alvin and Brittany argued straight to their classes across the hall from one another. Simon took one last glance at Brittany before taking his books and closing his locker, then walking away, leaving Jeanette alone to get to class. Jeanette looked down to her outfit, the signature outfit she's worn since she came to America from Australia, then to the loose strands of her hair that she couldn't manage very well like her sisters, at first in disgust, then only in disappointment.

"J-jeanette? Aren't you coming?" Simon asked nervously.

"Huh...w-what?" Jeanette responded, snapping out of her daze.

"W-we are going to be late for Biology class. It's the day we get the grades back on our science project." She quickly turned her head to Simon, who patiently waited for her in the middle of the hallway. She smiled and ran over to Simon and nodded.

"Sorry Simon, I guess I didn't hear the bell." They took one last moment to look into each other's eyes, then turned away. Simon helped carry her books, something he did sometimes for her when they were almost late to class because of Alvin or Brittany. She again noticed her wardrobe, sighed softly and kept her distance from the distracted Simon as they power walked to class.

_WE?_


	2. Chapter 2

A couple hours had passed and Jeanette found herself alone in her English class. The homework was given and the classwork on the board, but she had already finished both, so instead waited for the bell to ring, allowing her to go to lunch, same as everyday. She flicked a speck of dust off of her desk, checked her nails and made sure everything was ready to be put away when the bell did ring, but that didn't make it come any faster. She then thought back to this morning when Brittany showed off her dress and even impressed Simon.

_Simon's never complimented me that way..._

She looked behind her chair to Brittany who sat several seats behind her and one to the left. After Brittany's "classmates united" idea failed miserably last month, the sisters were separated in class indefinitely, leaving Jeanette more comfortable by letting her be in her own world, uninterrupted except for when the teacher is going over something on the board; yet it also made her lonely and miss the times Brittany whispered remarks and comments about their English teacher Mrs. Grumple and even her cheating off Jeanette's work, not that she ever cared.

Brittany sat in her seat at the very back of the class, casually filing her nails, smiling and humming the melody of a song The Chipettes performed a few days before, while everyone else around her worked silently. They didn't mind her humming because they were all blinded by her popularity. Jeanette scowled at her for a second, then sighed, looking at her older sister for a bit longer. Brittany noticed Jeanette looking at her and smiled, waving happily to her, unaware of the looks Jeanette was giving her. Jeanette quickly waved back and smiled red faced.

"Your sister trying to con you into another 'classmates united' scheme eh Miss Miller?" Mrs. Grumple asked loud and clear enough for the entire class to hear, catching both Jeanette and Brittany off guard. Now alert, Jeanette quickly faced forward to see their impatient teacher looming over her desk like a giant. Her eyes opened wider and rapidly nodded her head.

"No ma'am!" Jeanette answered back.

"Hey!" Brittany shouted from across the room.

"Well, what WERE you doing then Miss Miller?"

"I-I was..." Jeanette paused for a moment as she had to come up with something as the truth was not an option. "STRETCHING."

"Stretching?" Mrs. Grumple raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Y-yes. I was stretching. You see, when one stays in a stagnant position, such as sitting in desk, for an extended period of time, they must release the lactic acid and bone placement by stretching or it could result in bone locking, soreness or cramps. Sometimes all of the above," she explained nervously, giving a fake smile.

"Hmph, well thank you Miss Miller for the anatomy lesson...in English. You HAVE been well behaved lately, so I will let you off with just a warning this time. I guess it's just your sister I have to look out for."

"Oh come on!" Brittany shouted again. As Mrs. Grumple looked over to Brittany, ready to scold her, the bell rang and she instead let them leave, only to have a lasting glare at Brittany as she got ready to bolt out of the classroom. Jeanette exhaled and sank into her chair, then got back up with her books and walked out of the class in a hurry.

"What the HECK Jeanette?" Brittany yelled, stomping as she caught up to Jeanette.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I guess I don't know what happened back there," Jeanette replied, hoping it would calm down her enraged sister.

"I didn't even do anything this time! I tell ya, Mrs. Grumple is definitely out to get me." The two walked down the hallway together to meet up with their Eleanor at the cafeteria, hopefully catching the Chipmunks as well. "Any excuse to yell at me, now using my own sister against me! That's low, even for her."

"Well to be fair Britt, you DO give her a lot of ammunition."

"That's beside the point." Suddenly, a girl crossed them and stopped, getting both of their attention.

"Brittany! Brittany!" She exclaimed, excited and waiting for Brittany's response.

"Yes Sara?"

"I do hope you can attend the primaries for this year's popularity contest tomorrow."

"Of course I am! Why would I miss out on my favorite event of the whole year?"

"Well you have my vote, I'm not competing this year. Besides, I know I wouldn't have been able to beat you."

"Sara, come on. You sound as if I ALREADY won." Brittany gave Sara a condescending smile and Sara smiled back, handing Brittany a flier detailing the event and went on her way.

Popularity contest?...

" HELLO, earth to Jeanette!" Brittany said, snapping Jeanette out of her daze.

"H-huh? What?" She quickly responded. "Oh, sorry Britt."

"Going back to Mrs. Grumple..." Jeanette didn't really hear what came next out of Brittany's mouth as she went back to day dreaming. She didn't want to seem like she was ignoring Brittany, she also didn't mind her sister constantly complaining to her, but whenever something stuck in her mind, whether it be from the greatest questions regarding the universe to this upcoming contest, she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about and obsessing over it. This had it's drawbacks as people would see sometimes see her as anti-social, mean, clumsy and even bubbly at times.

_More popular...more appealing...maybe..._

Then, she felt a swift wind. Her eyes opened wide and the world slowed down. She felt a lack of direction and vertigo, seeming to be weightless and her heart nearly skipped a beat, but to everyone else, she tripped and fell over her own feet. Her books and papers scattered in the air. Some people noticed and stayed silent, while others giggled and snickered at the confused Chipette.

"Oh my goodness, Jeanette!" Brittany said, worried as she ran over to her sister.

"Ow..." Jeanette muttered, slowly getting up from her 'fallout'.

"Jeanette! Here," a familiar voice echoed as it grew closer. Simon had beaten Brittany to Jeanette and helped her up as she brushed the dust off from her clothes.

"Th-thanks Simon," she expressed, looking into the eyes of her knight in a blue sweater, cheeks turning red. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"N-no problem, Eleanor wanted me to come get y-you two," Simon stuttered, nervously shaking. Their hands incidentally locked together. "I... s-suppose it was a g-good thing that she did." He too began to turn red after hesitantly uttering those words.

"We were held back by something, or should I say some one." Brittany interrupted, getting Simon and Jeanette to immediately come to their sense and let go of one another's hands. They backed away from each other and looked in different directions.

"R-right. Sara had to...discuss something with Brittany," Jeanette added, letting out an embarrassed smile. Simon shook his head, cleared his throat and led the way over to the cafeteria, marching in front of the two Chipettes. Jeanette looked to Simon, and felt a rise in her spirit. Brittany, on the other hand, observed the two, becoming fully aware of their gestures toward each other and grinned deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Theo! Is that all you got?" Alvin shouted with controller in hand. School had been over for a little less than an our now and the Chipmunks and Chipettes went home to relax, three in the den, three in the game room. Dave was out on business regarding a new album and concerts for the Chipmunks and Chipettes so the kids were alone, however Alvin and Theodore were far from relaxed as Eleanor watched aside Theodore.

"Let's go Theo, you're going to have to do better than that!"

"Alvin! Quit it! You're not even letting me get up off the ground!" Theodore complained mashing the buttons on his controller as Alvin kept using the same move to keep him down in the game.

"Sorry bud, but I play to win!"

"That's how you're going to be then fine! Well how about...THIS!" Theodore pressed a complex sequence of buttons on his controller, allowing his in-game avatar to perform a powerful combo that not only lifted him off the ground but also hit Alvin's avatar multiple times. Afterwards, Alvin's avatar flew back to the boundary of the screen. The screen flashed and everything on it slowed down dramatically to the avatar shouting in pain.

"K.O!" the announcer proclaimed as the abbreviation flashed in red and yellow pixels. Alvin was in total awe as Eleanor and Theodore cheered with excitement from his victory.

"You beat me..." Alvin muttered, still surprised.

"'Sorry bud I play to win.' Yeah well same goes for me Alvin."

"H-how did you do that?"

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to beat you normally without it, so I went onto the internet and found some new combos to use against you."

"That was amazing Theodore!" Eleanor added, giving Theodore a congratulatory hug.

"T-thanks Eleanor. You really think so?"

"Yeah well, I would have gotten it if you didn't know that move. Best two out of three?"

"Sure Alvin. Whatever you want." The two of them continued with their game as Eleanor watched, while Simon, who, along with Jeanette, had already finished their homework, decided to read and study, rather than join Eleanor in watching Alvin and Theodore duke it out digitally, it was something they both enjoyed doing, especially together.

"Ugh, stupid math! I hate this class!" Brittany whined, but not loud enough to capture any one's attention. She looked around irritated, hoping to find something to take her mind off of the assignment, but to no avail. Then she looked over to Simon and Jeanette reading together. "Oh Simon?" Simon lost his concentration and looked over to Brittany laying on the floor instead of Jeanette and the book. Jeanette also stopped reading and gave her attention over to her sister.

"Yes Brittany?"

"This math homework is sooooo hard, but I know you are an expert at it, so do you think you can help me?"

"Sure Brittany."

"But Simon-" Jeanette interrupted. "We haven't finished this chapter yet, and after we were suppose to go to the library."

"We still will. Let me just go help Brittany with her homework real quick, it won't take TOO long."

Knowing Brittany and math, this is going to take much longer...

"Ok Simon," Jeanette sighed, disappointed. "I guess I'll just go watch Alvin and Theodore with Eleanor."

"Don't worry Jeanette, I'll be back before you can say 'Einstein's Theory of Relativity.'" Simon said giving her a comforting smile as he walked over to Brittany who move some of her books aside for Simon to sit down. Jeanette sighed again, got out of the chair and walked over to the other room.

"'Einstein's Theory of Relativity'..." she whispered as she looked over to the two studying before leaving the den.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeanette sat beside her sister in the game room, bored and unimpressed at Theodore and Alvin playing their game, in contrast to Eleanor, who was having a great time on the side lines of the virtual match. She had never been a big fan of video games, instead she preferred books or interesting articles from credited scientists and authors found on the internet to pass her free time, but she'd play them when they involved her in it and she wouldn't be able to deny having fun or enjoying herself when she did.

She wasn't really in the mood for playing video games, even if they did offer, yet she wasn't ready to go back and study in the other room, especially without Simon, so instead drifted off into space. Eleanor cheered enthusiastically for Theodore as he maintained his edge over Alvin in their game; Alvin, on the other hand, was showing signs of panic and fear that he would lose again to his younger brother. Taking a glance at her older sister, Eleanor stopped her cheering for a moment and asked if there was anything wrong. At first Jeanette said nothing, then assured her nothing was wrong.

"I'm just a bit tired from the studying. That's all. Besides, this game isn't much of a competition," Jeanette replied causing her sister to laugh out loud as they both looked over to the boys.

"Oh HA HA!" Alvin said sarcastically, over hearing their conversation, still trying to beat Theodore. Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, raised their eyebrows, then giggled together.

As the fight raged on between the chipmunks, Jeanette's attitude began to shift in a positive direction. She knew that she couldn't sulk for too long in a family like hers. Soon the sulking and uninterested Chipette would be fully engaged and ecstatic, cheering and shouting., trying to motivate both players as she couldn't pick sides. Fully into the battle, she watched and watched, her excitement growing more and more with each passing punch and kick. Simon and Brittany heard the shouting coming from the other room and stopped what they were doing.

"UGH, it's not fair! They're having so much fun, and I'm stuck here, doing **math**," Brittany complained, stressing the word "math" in disgust.

"We're stuck here, remember?" Simon replied.

"Oh, right." Simon sighed and re-adjusted his glasses.

"Come on Brittany, focus. Just a little bit more and you can go join them. You should at least be excited about that."

"Okay Simon." Brittany looked down to her book, getting the next question ready for Simon to help her. "So, you and Jeanette are going to the library huh?" She gave the same sinister smile as before to Simon.

"Yes?"

"Together?"

"That's correct, I don't see the point you're trying to make here." Simon wasn't entirely sure what she was getting to, but nonetheless he felt a sense of uneasiness and nervousness.

"ALONE?" Simon blushed, but refused to acknowledge it.

"Y-yes! I doubt any of you would find the library the same degree of fun Jeanette and I find it. "

"And just what were you planning on doing at the library hm?"

"If you must know, we were planning on checking out recently arrived books. I wish you would get this curious about your homework."

"Well, if you're soooo eager for me to finish, I can ask Eleanor to help me, so you and Jeanette can go."

"Y-you'd- You'd do that?"

"Of course! Anything for my good friend Simon and sister."

"Well, thanks Brittany."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to cancel your DATE now would I?" Brittany's motives were clear now. Simon turned bright red and he mumbled, trying to find the right way to answer back, also trying to control his voice's nervous cracking that made him sound too much like Theodore.

"D-d-date?" He asked, stretching his collar to give his throat more room to function and air. He then cleared his throat and smiled nervously. "Weeeell, let's see...AH there we are, here is the next question, already laid out and ready to be answered!"

"Really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, no longer amused.

"You still have a few more questions to go, and we've only scratched the surface of the lesson. As I always say 'probability is often tricky, nine times out of ten.'"

"Come on Simon! Besides, I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

"Really? Well, it's definitely something I always say." Simon chuckled, still red. Brittany rolled her eyes and agreed, bringing up her textbook and her notes. With the subject changed and Brittany no longer interrogating him, Simon cooled down and returned to regular breathing. Math and Science were always able to calm him down and distract him.

The screen once again flashed and the announcer exclaimed "K.O!" Theodore jumped to his feet in a burst of pride and excitement, dropping his controller and raising his arms up in the air. Shocked, Alvin too dropped his controller, but instead sank into his chair and slid downward to the floor as if he was dead.

"GO THEODORE!" Eleanor and Jeanette cheered in unison. Theodore's second victory over Alvin revitalized Jeanette and she felt nothing like she did moments ago when the battle started.

"Two times in a row... that's never happened before," Alvin continued, laying on the rug underneath his chair, in denial and near hysterical.

"Come on Alvin, it's just a game," Theodore mentioned, sitting next to Eleanor and Jeanette.

"Easy for you to say," Alvin shouted, sitting up. "You've never had a lifetime winning streak like min- er, no offense." Then, the doorbell rang, alerting the kids.

"I wonder who that could be?" Jeanette asked.

"Probably shame and defeat coming to meet me." Alvin dramatically answered as he walked to the door. He opened the door, only to find a jubilant mailman patiently awaiting for the door to open.

"Good afternoon Alvin!" the mailman opened with as he saw the chipmunk in a red hoodie and hat.

"Same to you Larry! Did my package finally come in yet?"

"It sure did! It took months to find one of these! You're lucky Alvin, I haven't seen one of these since I was your age."

"I sure am Larry, I sure am." Alvin quickly snatched the package and closed the door, not even saying goodbye. "It's here!" he exclaimed rushing back over to the game room, raising more questions than answers.

"What's here Alvin?" Theodore asked, walking over to him.

"Well, a couple months ago back when we were spring cleaning I found some of Dave's old comic books from the 80's which happened to have some very interesting products on the back pages such as..." Alvin paused dramatically and opened his package. He ripped off the tape like a brute and tossed out the packing peanuts vigorously. "The Hypno-Watch!" Theodore and Eleanor looked to each other and shrugged, bewildered while Jeanette gave a pity applause. "Now I would like one volunteer from the audience!" He scanned the room several times, aware that it was only Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette. "Come on, don't be shy! ONE volunteer!"

He looked to Theodore, then to Eleanor and then finally to Jeanette. "You there!" He pointed to the surprised Chipette.

"M-me?"

"Yes you! Step on up to the cha- I mean, stage!"

"It's ok Alvin, I'm not much of a good volunteer. Besides I don't necessarily believe in hypnotism-."

"Nonsense, come on up!" Alvin didn't really give Jeanette much of a choice as he took her by the wrist and and pulled her up into the chair. "Just humor me Jeanette."

"W-well, I suppose so, considering I'm already in the chair." Alvin picked up the piece of paper that had the instructions, only glancing over it, thinking out loud.

"Alright Jeanette, let's do something about that confidence."

"Please Alvin!" Simon interrupted sarcastically. "Everyone knows hypnotism is just a disproven form of impression manipulation and imprinting." Brittany soon followed after and relaxed by Eleanor and Theodore.

"Simon, hypnotism does so work. I saw it on TV!" Theodore added. Alvin, Eleanor and Brittany all agreed with him.

"And you all believe what you see and hear on TV?" Once more, the four looked to each other and nodded their heads. Simon rolled his eyes, and joined them. "Very well, go on Alvin, PROVE that it works."

"Now my lovely volunteer, are you ready?" Alvin asked, ignoring Simon. Jeanette looked around, adjusted herself in the chair to feel more comfortable, then smiled and nodded.

"Jeanette, please don't tell me you believe in this too?" Simon asked.

"Well...there has been some well argued dissertations that support hypnotism as a real method. I've also never been hypnotized before so it might be fun if it does actually work," Jeanette answered, against Simon. Simon grunted, crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

"Now if there aren't ANYMORE interruptions, let's get started." Alvin raised the watch and swung it back and forth as it dangled on it's chain like a pendulum. "Carefully follow the watch, and pay attention to nothing else but my voice Jeanette." Alvin mindlessly swung the watch and looked back over to the instruction paper in his hand. Jeanette followed his instructions and divided her attention only to the watch and Alvin's voice. "You are now in my power..." Everyone began to lean in closer. Even Simon, still skeptical, loosened his arms. "When I snap my fingers, you'll be confident and brave, yourself, but so much more! You'll make every guy want you and every girl, even BRITTANY want to be you!"

"SHUT UP ALVIN!" Brittany shouted, but it didn't even phase Jeanette. Alvin stuck his tongue out to Brittany, and checked what to do next, then back over to Jeanette, who was still following the watch.

"Ah yes!" Alvin snapped his fingers and stopped the watch, breaking the trance over Jeanette. Everyone eagerly waited for her to do something, and this time, Simon was also showing some interest. Jeanette rubbed her eyes and then looked back to everyone.

"Well?" Eleanor asked.

"How do you feel?" Brittany followed up. Jeanette closed her eyes and exhaled, then opened them back up.

"Oh, look at the time, I need to get my hair in perfect condition for the evening! Eleanor where are my pink socks to accompany my expensive, one of a kind imported dress, that I only wear for casual evening activities. Ugh, gosh, my clothes are SUCH a mess, even though they were professionally washed and tailored this morning, and picked up by my sisters, causing them to be late for class!" Jeanette complained, making fun of Brittany and accompanying it with exaggerated body movements. Everyone laughed while Brittany crossed her arms, embarrassed by her sister.

"SO not funny Jeanette!" Brittany uttered, annoyed by the impression while everyone still laughed.

"Heh, sorry Britt, it was a really good opportunity."

"Did it work?" Alvin asked.

"Well to be honest Alvin, I don't feel any different."

"As I stated before, hypnotism doesn't work. It only appears to work on people who are easily impressionable."

"Precisely. I always did agree with you."

"Then why did you go along with Alvin's ill-conceived idea?"

"'Ill-conceived'!" Alvin shouted.

"I wanted to experience it first hand, instead of relying solely on secondhand sources. That- and I wanted to humor Alvin, since he insisted," Jeanette giggled, getting everyone to shift their laughter towards Alvin, and no longer Brittany.

"Gee, thanks Jeanette."

"Sorry Alvin." she smiled. "So...d-do you still want to go to the library Simon?" Jeanette got out of the seat and walked over to Simon, smiling and putting her hands together. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Oh! O-of course Jeanette. Brittany is done with her work, so we have the rest of the afternoon," Simon looked back over to Jeanette and smiled. Unfortunately, his smile was short lived as he remembered the conversation he and Brittany had not too long ago in the den. His blush had become brighter than before. His throat once again became raspy and had to clear his throat again. "H-hey! How would you guys like to uh- tag along and join us in the wonderful adventure that is recently arrived books!?" Eleanor gave a questionable looked but nodded, while Alvin, Brittany, and Theodore looked at him and each raised an eyebrow. "T-then we can all go get ice-cream! My treat!" The other three then agreed with excitement and got ready to go, only to get the ice-cream at the end of the trip however.

"Wow Simon, that's very generous of you, but are you sure you don't just want the two of us?" Jeanette asked as the two of them walked out the door.

"It'll still be the two of us... just with some extra set of hands to help us with books. And as generous as you might think, my allowance, however, will not see it that way." Jeanette giggled as she passed Simon out the door way; he kept the door open for her. Simon closed the door behind him, and looked at Jeanette who waited for him at the bottom of the steps, then to the others, frowning before locking the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It's early in the morning on a school day and the Chipettes and Chipmunks were still asleep. Normally, two hours before school Brittany would wake up and take the time to get ready to impress everyone as she does on a daily basis, but this morning was different.  
The day before was a delight for everyone. Jeanette and Simon led the group on an 'exciting' adventure through literature in the library. No one was interested in that so while the two we're checking out books and reading them together, Alvin managed to make the trip interesting for the others , mostly through shelf tag, book forts and war, and mass producing random pictures on the photocopier. Simon was just glad they didn't get kicked out of the library. Then after, he stayed true to his word and treated everyone to ice cream where the fun continued. They laughed and joked while Eleanor took photos of everyone.

The day ended on a high note just around the time Dave came back home to get them to bed. Everyone had a great time, mostly at the expense of Simon, but he was didn't mind after it was over, especially since it allowed everyone to come, so he wouldn't have to be stuck with his deeper emotions and Jeanette, two things that he doesn't like to go together. In the night time he was the only one in the house who couldn't get any sleep.

_Jeanette doesn't feel the same way...does she?_

He tried everything to get to sleep, but to no success and was forced to lay in bed, staring up to the ceiling, lost in the thoughts and feelings he feared most as his brothers slept in their beds soundly beside him.

In the Chipettes' room, it was before dawn and Eleanor and Brittany were still asleep. Eyes still closed, lightly asleep, Jeanette tossed and turned. It was as if she was wrestling with something within her dreamscape, unsuspecting to her sisters and the rest of the house. Then, quietly but immediately, Jeanette woke up, her eyes fully opened. She looked around her dark and serene room. Brittany, still asleep with a smile on her face, indicating her pleasant dreaming and Eleanor with the back of her head facing Jeanette. The moon dimly lit their room so Jeanette could barely see without her glasses. She got up, picked up her glasses and went downstairs.

An hour later or two had been passed and the sun started to rise. Brittany woke up while Eleanor was still asleep and yawned as she walked over to their bathroom in her pink robe. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, much to her surprise.  
"Jeanette? Are you in there?" Brittany asked, still partly asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry Brittany," Jeanette answered behind the door.  
"That's fine, just let me in."

"NO! I-I mean, not right now, I'll be out in bit though. Don't worry Britt." Brittany stood there and waited, and waited, and waited. Jeanette showed no sign of getting out of the bathroom anytime soon. Eleanor had finally woken up, waited with Brittany, left and came back ready for school much later.

"Ellie? How are you already ready for school?"

"Well, since Jeanette is using the bathroom-"

"Hogging! Hogging the bathroom!" Brittany corrected.

"Right. Sound familiar Britt?"

"Ugh, no!"

"Anyways, I just decided to use the boys' bathroom instead."

"The boys' bathroom!? Ewwww."

"If you won't use theirs, then I guess have fun waiting for Jeanette to get out."

"UGH, fine!"

"Speaking of which, what's up with Jeanette?"

"Beats me." Brittany crossed her arms. "She's been in there all morning and hasn't said why."

"Jeanette? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Eleanor, don't worry," Jeanette muttered. Eleanor and Brittany shrugged while Brittany let out a big sigh, walking to the boys' bathroom down the hall. Simon and Theodore weren't in their room across it, but she could hear humming coming from their bathroom.

"Alvin! I need to use your bathroom!"

"Brittany! I'm in the shower!"

"This is an emergency! Besides, why are you in the shower when we have to go to school in like 10 minutes!"

"I had to let Eleanor use the bathroom, just go use Dave's!"

"Dave is in his! Just let me use yours!"

"Not my problem!" Brittany stomped her feet and growled at Alvin, before marching back to her room.

"Grrrr...JEANETTE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany walked into the main hallway of the school, disgruntled, tired and poorly dressed, at least to her standards. She could barely open her eyes, let alone see herself in the mirror to notice her bed head and bags underneath her eyes. At this point, she didn't really care about that today; only one thing was on her mind, or rather one particular Chipette. She looked around and Jeanette was no where to be seen.

Not being able to start her morning off proper out Brittany in a state of not only unease, but paranoia, especially regarding her appearance, hoping no one she knew would see her. Luckily, because of her drastic shift in appearance, no one bothered her, or even acknowledged her, not even the Chipmunks or her own sister Eleanor.

She found Theodore and Simon talking by their lockers along with Eleanor. Alvin was still late to school, and Jeanette was still missing. She marched over to Simon, startling all three of them, and getting into Simon's face, eyes piercing through him.

"Where is she!?" She barked aggressively.

"Wh-where's who?" Simon asked, scared for his life. He had always been intimidated and at times, afraid of Brittany, especially when she was actually angry. Nothing is worse than Brittany's scorn.

"Don't play innocent Simon! Where is Jeanette!?"

"J-jeanette? I-I don't know, she was still at home like Alvin getting ready. We had to go without her because I had to check in with a teacher."

"Brittany, you look awful, are you sick?" Theodore asked innocently. Brittany immediately took aim at Theodore with pure rage and bloodlust in her eyes. "Um...nevermind." He hid behind Eleanor, horrified.

"She hasn't gotten here yet?" Brittany asked again.

"No, why is she alright?"

"She's fine, for now at least until I get my hands on her!"

"Brittany," Eleanor added. "You can't still be mad about this morning."

"Who says I can't?" As the two sisters argued about Brittany's current predicament, something began to capture the attention of the other students. At first it was one person, then two, then ten and pretty soon, all of the lockers were abandoned and a crowd had formed further down the hallway. It finally reached the chipmunks and managed to grab their attention, then soon they left the chipettes to satisfy their curiosity.

"And another thing!-" Brittany shouted, then looked around to the abandoned hallway.

"Huh, where did everybody go?" Eleanor asked. She noticed Simon and Theodore at the back of the crowd, trying to take a peek at what ever was grabbing the students' attention. "Theodore, what's going on?"

"We can't really see, hold on," Theodore climbed onto Simon's shoulders, who desperately struggled to keep balance. Theodore managed to gain enough height to finally see what the commotion was about. However, it only left Theodore at a loss of words.

"What is it? Theodore!" Simon muttered, managing his balance. Theodore got off Simon's shoulders, worried of how to handle the situation as the girls came running down.

"Well?" Eleanor asked.

"Well...you three might just have to see for yourselves." The curiosity and impatience were no longer bearable, the all had to to find out what was going on, so they pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. When they made their way to the front of the crowd, they all froze just like Theodore, who caught up momentarily. Their pupils shrunk and their jaws dropped. The late and wayward Chipette arrived at school, in a dark blue and purple dress so elegant, she could be easily mistaken for royalty or a high class aristocrat. her hair, once in a bun, now partly wavy, down and long with her bangs covering one of her eyes mysteriously. Her pose wasn't even the same, the only thing being similar purple framed glasses.

"Jeanette!" Brittany exclaimed. Theodore saw her and smiled, looking to Simon also.

"Hey girls," Jeanette answered back as the other kids fought for her attention.

"Jeanette, you look sooooo pretty! That's what you were doing this morning?" Eleanor hugged her sister.

"Thank you! I don't know why or how, but this morning, I felt really good and well... I wanted to look as good as I felt so here I am," Jeanette explained happily. Brittany marched, angry and rash, but then noticed how Jeanette was and looked, so she couldn't stay angry anymore. "Sorry Brittany for taking so long this morning."

"N-no, it's fine Jeanette, you look amazing. You should have told me, I would have helped you," Brittany said giving her sister a hug, hesitant at first, as if it were killing her.

"It's something I felt like I had to do on my own." She waved to her sisters, then saw Simon behind them and walked over. At first, there was a silence as they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"H-hi Simon," she said softly. Simon's jaw was still down as he remained in the state of awe. Theodore stepped in and nudged his jaw back up.

"I-I-I uh, gyah," Simon mumbled, nervous with every glance towards Jeanette. She blushed and giggled.

"What I think Simon is trying to say is that you are very pretty today Jeanette," Theodore interrupted as he grabbed the blushing and nervous Simon. "Come on Simon, time to go!"

"Gyah-" Simon still spoke cryptically as Theodore pulled him aside like a slab of marble, leaving Jeanette blushing, but sad as she looked down to her shoes. The crowd suddenly collapsed back into her. All of the kids were complimenting her, asking her questions from her look to her helping him look as good as her. All of them gave Jeanette their undivided attention, anxiously awaiting her to talk more, engaged in what she had to say; all except for her sisters.

"Ugh, gosh! Jeanette is suddenly the most popular girl in school. That's supposed to be me!" Brittany shouted behind the crowd.

"Yeah, but look at her Britt, look how much she has come out of her shell. This could be really good for her," Eleanor expressed.

"But what about me!? I'm the pretty one! I'm the popular one! And she is the smart one, she can't just change in a matter of hours!"

"At this rate, she's going to become prettier and more popular. She could even win the popularity contest if she wanted to." That idea hadn't crossed Brittany's mind until then. The very thought had scared her to death.

"N-no! That-that can't be! It would destroy the natural order! If I'm not the pretty one, a-and Jeanette becomes the pretty one AND the smart one, the harmony of the world collapses and we could all be in jeopardy.

"Oh come on Brittany, now you're just being way over dramatic." Brittany got up close to Eleanor, making her feel uncomfortable. Eleanor could see the paranoia and exhaustion and even fear in her sister's eyes.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are." Eleanor backed up from the deranged Brittany. "Can't you just be happy for Jeanette? Look at her, she's so happy and people are actually paying attention to her. Her wardrobe has even changed! She's like Jeanette 2.0 or something."

"A new and improved Jeanette...come on Eleanor! That doesn't happen overnight! Unless...-" Her eyes opened wide as she came to a great realization. Eleanor looked to her, bewildered, then finally figured it out too.

"THE HYPNOSIS!" They exclaimed to each other in unison.

"It actually worked!? No one should tell Alvin," Eleanor said to the both of them, both surprised and worried. She tried to tell Brittany, but she had vanished in a heartbeat. Brittany bolted down the hallway, faster than Eleanor had ever seen her, even at P.E. screaming "ALLLLLLLLLLVINNNNNNNNN!"


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin was making his way to his first class, strutting through the hallway, having gotten to school right before the bell rang with only a minute or two to spare, despite his late start this morning. He high fived guys as he walked by them and tried to woo the girls acting suave and cool, only to meet mixed reactions. He turned into the next hallway to meet up with his brothers, but immediately stopped as Brittany rammed right into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you crazy- Brittany!?" Alvin realized, rubbing his head. "Gee, you look like you a train wreck today." Brittany caught her breath, and after hearing what he said snapped and tackled him.

"You! You did this Alvin!" Brittany brutishly shouted, shaking him furiously.

"What are you talking about!?"

"Your stupid trick! FIX IT! CHANGE HER BACK!"

"I haven't done anything yet!"

"Not your typical stupid tricks, your hypnosis on Jeanette!" Alvin took a moment to figure out what she was talking about, then remembered back to the day before, and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"It worked! Take that Simon, I was right!"

"Alvin this is serious!"

"Why? Because you're being beaten at your own game? No way! This is going to be fun! Face it Britt, you're finally going to be taken off your throne, and by JEANETTE, of all people! You might as well start picking up some text books, since you're not going to be the queen of popularity and fashion anymore." He mocked deviously. Brittany growled, then screamed in frustration. She let go of Alvin and stomped her way to class as Alvin stood up and brushed himself off.

"You're going to pay for this Alvin! Just watch!" She parted with before she left.

As she stormed away from the cruel chipmunk, she ran into Sara, whom she hasn't spoken to since yesterday. She freaked out and tried to hide, but failed as Sara called out to her by name.

"Yoohoo, Brittany!" She called out from further down the hallway as she came power walking to the stressed out Chipette.

_Oh no, Sara! THE CONTEST!_

"H-hey Sara," Brittany stuttered, anxious and embarrassed by her overall appearance.

"Oh!" Sara remarked. "I see you're playing it 'casual' today."

"Casual!"

"That's a great strategy! Start the day off like this so no one would expect your grand performance for the primaries. You're such a fashion genius Brittany." Brittany paused for a moment with her mouth open, ready to blurt out the first excuse she could think of for her appearance, then realized what Sara said.

"Y-yeeeeeeeah. I came up with it this morning, you know to...keep everyone on their toes for the competition."

"Very impressive. I can't wait to see what you have in store for tonight. See ya then." Sara waved goodbye and smiled as she power walked away to her next destination as if she was late.

"See ya Sara." Brittany weakly said, giving a faint smile. The smile quickly turned to a frown as she began to worry even more. "What am I going to do!?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Britt, you're freaking out over nothing," Eleanor said, leaning on the Chipettes' bathroom door.

"I am freaking out in the right amount Eleanor, this is serious!" Brittany replied behind the door.

"Why are you so against Jeanette?"

"It's nothing against Jeanette personally, it's- ow- It's just not natural! She cannot beat me out of my own territory, hypnosis or no hypnosis!"

"Have you tried getting Alvin to snap her out of it?"

"Gee why didn't I think of that- OF COURSE I DID!" Eleanor giggled at her sister's distress. "Don't worry, I've got this all taken care of. I'm still the best! She isn't going to beat me, in fact, I'm going to win the contest. I'm going to beat her, and when I do, it will snap her out of this trance whether Alvin likes it or not!"

"And you're sure about that?"

"I've never been more- sure in my life!" Eleanor rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh as she crossed her arms.

"Why can't you just support her?"

"I am supporting her."

"How? By crushing her?"

"I'm not crushing her. I'm just helping her realize her true self."

"Aren't you just worried that you're not going to be the popular one and the pretty one anymore?"

"Well, since you said it, there is a bit of that, but NO! This is about the balance of the universe, the stability of our entire existence!"

"Britt, you keeping mentioning this "balance". Can't you just see that it is not real; that you're just using that as an excuse?"

"There is a balance Ellie, maybe when you're older you'll understand. OW!" Eleanor shook her dead and walked away from the door.

"Well whatever you do, please keep Jeanette's feelings in mind."

Meanwhile...

Jeanette, no longer in the dress she dazzled everyone with at school, now in a robe, lounged in the tree house bathroom, painting her nails for the competition and letting her hair dry, humming the tune of "New Attitude" a song she feels like she sang at one point with her sisters. She was so focused on her nails and hair that she didn't fully close the door and didn't notice Simon walk into the door way, creaking the door open.

"Uh, Jeanette?" He asked softly, surprising her.

"Oh! Hi Simon." Jeanette replied smiling, only giving him all of her attention for a brief moment before going back to her cosmetics.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the contest tonight."

"But we have a test in a couple days and we were going to study."

"I know but the contest is in an hour... can't we do it later?" Simon frowned and started to walk out.

"Yeah, s-sure..." Jeanette put down her cosmetics and looked over to Simon.

"Y-you're coming tonight... right?" She asked softly. Simon looked back over to her and smiled faintly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeanette's face lit up from his answer.

"Thank you Simon, see you there!" She waved goodbye and they looked each other in the eyes sincerely. Simon's cheeks grew red but something was wrong as he gazed into Jeanette's eyes. He felt some thing... off as she went back to working on herself. His smile and blush went away and he walked out of the room uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9

The primaries were well on their way and all of the schools most beautiful and well dressed girls were there, competing to be number one from poise to grace; they all had their own best feats, but two topped the rest. Everyone in the audience knew it would eventually come down to this historical event: Brittany Miller, the returning champion of anything fashionable and popular, and her own sister Jeanette, who made her way up to the top in a matter of hours. The majority of the contest was over, and it was finally time for the judge to announce the finalists.

"And the five lovely ladies who will be participating in next week's final competition are...Rachel, Tara, Nicole, Brittany..." Brittany silently cheered in excitement, but to the audience and he finalists she kept her composure, smiling to them to give them the impression that she already knew the outcome. As she stepped up to the other finalists, the judge announced that the final girl was Jeanette, striking great shock and fear into Brittany, enough to stop her in her tracks.

_JEANETTE!?_

Jeanette proudly caught up with the rest of the finalists and stood beside her speechless sister.

"Good job Brittany!" Jeanette whispered. "Good luck next week."

"You too Jeanette. I'm so proud of you," Brittany whispered back.

_I'm going to destroy you. It's for your own good!_

"Thank you everyone for coming, please come again next week to see the finalists! Which one will be the winner!?" Everyone cheered and clapped in excitement and anticipation, then the judge released the girls as they walked off the stage and outside where everyone could catch up to and congratulate them. The two sisters walked together with tension and coldness over to their other sister and the chipmunks, who were accompanied by Dave Seville, the chipmunks' and chipettes' caretaker. Eleanor was the first to run over to them, giving them both hugs as Alvin gave both of them bouquets of roses.

"Great job you two, I'm very proud," Dave said as the two hugged him, to which they thanked him.

"Yeah, you did great," Eleanor added. "Both of you." Brittany looked over to Brittany, raising an eye brow, to which Brittany rolled her eyes. Jeanette walked over to talk to Simon who was still nervous, but wanted to talk to Jeanette. Unfortunately for Simon, mid sentence, a group of students pulled Jeanette away to talk to and congratulate her, leaving a confused and saddened Simon. He looked to Jeanette worried, then sighed. The crowd completely ignoring Brittany put her in a silent rage.

As Eleanor began to talk to the boys, Brittany slipped away the first moment she could and hid behind one of the courtyard's bushes, shriething, watching and listening to the crowd that enveloped her sister. They all praised her, telling her that they are envious and knew that she would place as a finalist. Jeanette thanked them and stayed modest with all of her answers and comments. Even Sara, who was essentially Brittany's biggest fan, was in Jeanette's radius bombarding her with questions, but she still happily answered them. Brittany growled at the sight in frustration and muttered to herself "We'll see, oh we'll see. I'm still the most popular one AND the one everyone should be crowding and bending over for."


	10. Chapter 10

Oh how wrong Brittany was. Every day of the week was worse than the last. She posed her best, looked and dressed her best, but that wasn't enough; she was constantly ignored by everyone she once considered to be her loyal followers and even friends. In the morning she had her finest dresses on, but no one was there to admire them, at lunch she sang, but no one was there to hear her siren calls. Even after school, she tried to get the attention of the other students, but none would take it. As the week went by she slowly declined, losing her grace, caring less about her appearance and lost her zest for fashion.

She was become more and more of a husk of her former self, and at some point she even picked up a text book and studied for her class, something surprising even to the chipmunks, and Eleanor and Dave and disgusted them to a degree.

Nothing was making sense to her anymore; Jeanette was the main attraction to the world, beating Brittany in every way. She somehow dressed better, looked better and when the Chipettes performed, the audience demanded Jeanette sing lead instead of Brittany. Everything was different now, all except personality, which didn't help as people already enjoyed Jeanette's over Brittany's.

Jeanette's sudden transformation didn't just effect Brittany; Simon felt like he lost his best friend, like he is talking to a new person. Every day he would try to study or find some way of getting her attention, but she would always be busy, either getting ready or talking to other people. He wanted to hang out with her and missed her greatly, but he could never tell her that. Every time someone brought her up in a conversation, he would stay quiet and at times, get moody.

Alvin would of course would take advantage of this and tease him playfully much against Eleanor's warnings, but those didn't help. Simon's short temper would always get the better of him and they would get into physical fights with his older brother, constantly getting in trouble with Dave. The night of the final competition for Jeanette and Brittany was no different, as both Simon and Alvin were sent to the den, bruised and wearing tattered clothes, Eleanor and Theodore stayed back and went to comfort Brittany in the Chipettes' room.

Dave spoke to Alvin first, which at this point had become routine, however he still wasn't used to Simon getting in trouble with him, unless it was one of Alvin's schemes that involved everyone, but seeing that the two were fighting, he could understand. After Alvin left the room, grumpy and defeated, Dave called for Simon.

"Simon," Dave spoke sternly.

"Y-yes Dave," Simon replied, intentionally breaking eye contact. He sat on the couch and hung his head down.

"Alvin told me that YOU started the fight."

"Well technically...that is correct." Dave raised an eyebrow and paused for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well he instigated it, but I hit him first."

"W-wow Simon. I uh, wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. Hm, well, why did you hit him?"

"He has been relentlessly taunting me for days know, and I got sick of it."

"Was he now? He didn't mention that part. What was he taunting you about?"

"He kept taunting me about Jeanette. It became so frustrating how he makes fun of how I feel."

"Well...how do you feel ?" Simon started to get nervous as he looked to his father.

"Jeanette's my best friend. We used to do everything together but now she is too busy with this beauty contest and being popular. She's never done anything like this before or even had an interest in it, and now we don't even talk and well... I-I miss her. The old her."

Simon explained further to Dave as listened, trying to better understand the situation. Finally after a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"Well... Do you like her?"

"Yes! We do everything together and I feel like I can open to her. She wouldn't be my best friend if I didn't like her."

"No I mean, do you like her?" Simon understood what he meant and started to blush, he cleared his throat and adjust his collar, not looking at Dave who smiled back at him, as he got up. "Either way, the best thing you can do is go and talk to her about it. You two understand each other better than anyone else, so she'll listen to you. Simon smiled back, still nervous and nodded.

"Thanks Dave." As Dave was about to leave the den, Simon stopped him. "On a related note, you should probably go talk to Brittany. She's taking this harder than I am." Dave looked back to Simon and nodded, continuing up to the stairs.

Meanwhile in the Chipette's room...

"Come on Britt, you gotta get up, this is ridiculous," Eleanor snapped at her sister with Theodore beside her. Brittany laid down in her bed, lifeless with her with her hands connected to each other, resting them on her belly. All fight was taken out of her. She just gazed into the ceiling.

"Yeah Brittany, so you lost to Jeanette, that doesn't mean you're still not the best," Theodore added, but immediately took back as it wasn't helping. Dave walked by and leaned onto the doorway.

"Eleanor, Theodore?" He said, surprising them, but not phasing Brittany.

"Yes Dave?" They both asked in unison.

"Why don't you help me with dinner. I need to talk to Brittany."

"Okay Dave," Theodore answered happily.

"Of course Dave," Eleanor answered, just as excited as Theodore. They both left the room, talking about what to make for dinner, leaving Dave and Brittany alone in the room. Dave walked in and sat at the foot of Brittany's bed.

"You okay Brittany," Dave asked. Brittany said nothing and continued to look up to the ceiling. "I heard you weren't taking Jeanette's new interest in the beauty contest very well." She still said nothing. "Come on, why don't you sit up and tell me all about it." Brittany looked over to Dave, then sat up next to him. She didn't say anything, then they looked at each other.

"See? Now why don't you tell-" Before Dave could finish, Brittany broke down and started to cry as she put her head on his arm.

"I don't know what to do! Everything I do, it's not enough! This is all I ever known! Without it, I am nothing! I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Don't say that Brittany, you are much more than that! Why don't you take a minute to collect and tell me exactly how you feel." Brittany grabbed a tissue and blew her nose, then grabbed a second one to wipe the tears from her eyes, sniffling.

Brittany explained her situation in depth to Dave, Dave, similar with Simon, listened and tried his best to figure a solution to give her.

"What else am I if I'm not the pretty one, or the popular one? That's all I've ever been. That's who I am..."

"You're the lead singer of the Chipettes, a worldwide female singing phenomenon."

"Pfft, we'll see how long that lasts..."

"Okay well, you're also Brittany Miller, a good, well behaved girl and oldest sister of three. You're a role model to your younger sisters. I mean, look at Jeanette right now. She's putting on makeup, trying on new dresses and doing things that she's never even thought of thinking of doing because she was too worried about how people might see her. Tell me, who else sounds like that?"

"M-me?"

"Yes you, she looks up to you because you are something she wants to be outgoing, strong, willing to try new things and she's a fast learner, believe me." Dave chuckled and smiled.

"She's trying to be me...because she looks up to me?"

"Yeah of course."

"Hmph, well she doesn't have to be so much better than me at it." Brittany pouted.

"She's good at what she finds an interest in. You should be proud."

"Why?"

"Because she learned from the best." Dave smiled. Brittany's tears came back and she hugged Dave. She smiled as she hugged him.

"Thank you Dave."

Meanwhile...

Simon walked to the door of the of the Chipettes' tree house bathroom and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Jeanette answered behind the door. Simon walked in and saw Jeanette in a new dress, getting her makeup ready for the evening. "Hi Simon!" She exclaimed, putting down her things to focus on him.

"H-hi Jeanette. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Simon, what's on your mind?"

A-are you sure want to do this?"

"Do what? The contest?"

"Y-yeah."

"Of course I do, everyone is counting on me to win and I shouldn't disappoint them."

"But what about Brittany?"

"Brittany is fine and is competing with me. She was happy for me for making the final five, and with my chances this high, I'm probably going to beat her."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Brittany is a wreck!" The thought of you beating her has driven her mad, and the fact that you will beat her has broken her!" She isn't even going to the finals today. Instead she is sulking in your room. You have no idea how much this means to her!" Jeanette snapped and stood up in anger, an emotion that she doesn't normally show or even become.

"Oh really! Well has anyone over thought to wonder what it means to me!?"

"W-well..."

"No! For once in my life I feel like nothing can stop me, beat me, like I'm actually the best at something; that Brittany is finally in MY shadow! And even as great or good I am at this, it's STILL all about Brittany!" Jeanette's passion had created tears dripping down her eyes, messing up the makeup she had put on. She noticed it and went back to facing the mirror to fix it.

"This isn't you Jeanette... The real Jeanette wouldn't care about competition, or getting all of this recognition instead of studying or hanging out."

"What do you know about the real Jeanette?"

"I know she wouldn't ignore the anguish she is putting her sister through to be something she isn't. You know, I was going to the contest to support you but now...n-now I think I'm going to stay home and r-read or tutor Brittany..." As Simon left, he frowned at the hurt Chipette. She tried to cry out for him, but failed as nothing came out of her mouth and he was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The time had finally arrived and the girls were ready to go up onto the stage. They had waited outside the auditorium to make their dramatic entrance. All of them were there, Jeanette included, except for Brittany, who was no where to be seen.

Within the auditorium, Eleanor sat by the boys, having an open seat next to her, with Dave being on the other side of the group, next to Alvin.

"I'm glad you decided to come along after all Simon." Eleanor said as they waited for the competition to begin. Simon was sitting next to Eleanor to her right, his arms crossed as if he didn't really want to be there.

"Yeah well, I still want to support Jeanette, even though I don't believe for a second this is even something she wants to do.

"Are you sure that isn't the only reason why you came after saying you wouldn't?" Eleanor asked playfully, catching Simon off guard.

"I can't think of any other-," he stopped after realizing what she meant. "Oh no, not you too Eleanor!" Simon answered, getting Eleanor to giggle.

"I'm just teasing you Simon."

"Everyone seems to be doing that as of late."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, your secret is safe with me." Simon quickly turned to Eleanor, blushing and notice her wink back at him and smile. He sank in his chair as he turned red, however this time, he felt relieved.

"Does anyone see Brittany yet? I wanna see the look on her face when she sees Jeanette win," Alvin asked deviously.

"Alvin," Dave barked.

"Yes Dave?"

"How can you say that, did you even see Brittany the past few days?"

"W-well, no, not necessarily-"

"She's been crying her heart out, and she didn't even show up tonight for the competition."

"I didn't know that part...oh boy, I guess I should have stopped this while I had the chance, for Brittany's sake..." Alvin muttered to himself.

"What was that Alvin?" Dave asked, hearing Alvin talk to himself.

"N-nothing Dave!" He then shifted attention to Simon who was still in his chair. "H-hey Simon, I'm getting this uneasy feeling in my stomach about this whole thing. What does it mean?"

"It's called owning up to your actions and feeling guilty about them, thought I'm sure it's a very foreign concept to you Alvin." Simon replied, getting up in his chair to answer.

"Yeah Alvin, you really shouldn't have used that dumb hypnosis watch on Jeanette," Theodore added.

"What Hypnosis watch? On Jeanette? Alvin, care to explain?" Dave asked, a little annoyed.

"Ahehe, well, it's a story a bit on the long side."

As Alvin pushed Dave's buttons even further, explaining the whole predicament that they face the entire week, Brittany, still crushed, came down the walkway and sat down by Eleanor in sweat pants and a hoodie; her hair and face in disaster, at least to her, surprising her sister and the boys.

"Brittany you came!" Eleanor exclaimed as she hugged Brittany over the arm rest.

"Y-yeah...since I'm not going to be the best this year...I figured I'd at least be here to see Jeanette wi-wi-wi, well you know," Brittany said, giving a faint smile with bags under eyes and no make up to hide them.

"Look, I'm sorry Britt. I know how much this means to you, and that if it were normal circumstances I would be supporting you. I Just want you to be happy for Jeanette. To show her that every now and then you can take a step out of the spot light and that she can take a step in. She needs to know that we support her no matter what she does, even if it's intruding into the things we're passionate about."

"I kn-know Eleanor, and I'm sorry too, to you and Jeanette. I shouldn't have reacted and behaved the way I have been this past week. It wasn't fair to myself nor Jeanette. I guess, in a way, I was just worried that my life wouldn't be in my control anymore. I must be having some sort of identity crisis." Brittany gave a small giggle and then hugged Eleanor as she rested on her shoulder.

Jeanette waited with the other three finalists, patiently awaiting their cue to go into the auditorium and on stage. Being the fall season, it had recently rained, leaving an imprint of moisture and a chill in the air that made the girls hoping that that their patience would pay off soon and be rewarded with going inside to where it was warmer. The teacher who volunteered to be the judge's assistant opened the back door with a clipboard in her hand, ready to let them in.

"Alright girls, they're ready for ya," she said with a big grin on her face. The girls started to walking in as gracefully as they had planned into the backstage, ready for the moment of truth. Jeanette was behind the others, lost in thought, something she had not done since the week began.

_The real Jeanette..._

What Simon had said earlier in the evening had gotten to her. What was she doing? Who was she? These are some of the questions that raced in her mind that night. Then, a sense of familiarity brushed by her once again, one she had not felt in days as well. She felt an immense burden lifted from her spirit and for a moment her mind was at ease. Or perhaps it was just her body weight as she recollected herself, noticing that she had tripped and fell into a puddle of water. The other girls looked back to her surprised, but instead of helping the confused Jeanette, they giggled and proceeded into the backstage.

Somethings never change. That was something all too familiar to Jeanette. She looked down into her reflection in the puddle. She noticed her ruined hair, glasses crooked and dirty water splashed onto her face and smudged her glasses. Taking one long look at herself, she sighed and started to get up, her dressed filthy and not fit to show on stage.

"Simon was right..." She said to herself as she sighed. "I...was right..."

Back at the auditorium, The Chipettes and Chipmunks awaited the final moments of the competition. They ignored the judge going on and on about the competition and it's finalists and as it bored them to sleep, as did the rest of the audience. Brittany was still resting on Eleanor's shoulder over the arm rest as Eleanor looked for Jeanette on stage. Simon explained the workings of the competition and stage set up to Theodore who was hearing what he was saying, but not fully listening. The lights dimmed as the Judge began to announce the girls onto the stage, the audience still silent. After the first three, he called out for Brittany. The Chipmunks, Dave and Eleanor looked over to Brittany who sunk in her chair as if she was about to cry. A teacher then came out and whispered into the judge's ear updating him on the situation. He nodded and continued on to call out for Jeanette. Only, Jeanette didn't go up on stage.

"Jeanette?" Simon whispered, confused. While everyone began to whisper about the two absent Chipettes, Brittany slowly began to sit up.

"Well, that is a shame, because..." The judge announced over the microphone as he opened up the letter contained the winners name. "The winner is, JEANETTE!" Everyone began cheering and clapping although the winner was no where to be found. Eleanor along with Brittany, the Chipmunks and Dave started to look around confused and worried amid the cheer.

"Where is she?" Eleanor whispered.

"Maybe she is making some sort of grand appearance-"

"Um, h-hello everyone." The crowd gasped and immediately grew silent. Jeanette stood in the spotlight alone, not in her dress, or make up, but rather her purple sweater with a flannel underneath and blue pants. No one had noticed her get on stage. She gulped and then noticed her sisters in the audience and smiled. Then looked next to them to see Simon, smiling and blushing at her. She blushed and gasped back at him, then looked to the crowd. "Th-thank you for making me the winner. I-I've never d-done this sort of thing before and it makes me feel like a real w-w-winner." Everyone started to clap and cheer again, this time her family was a part of it, even Brittany who clapped slowly. The judge came with a bouquet of roses and sash, but Jeanette turned them down, shocking the audience again. "However, I can't accept this. I-it's not me. It n-never was. Which is why, if I may, I would like my s-sister Br-Brittany to take my place and accept this award, as it was really her this entire time who deserved and should have won." They looked to Brittany who was on the edge of her seat, nearly in tears by what her sister said. The judge shrugged his shoulders and handed Jeanette the bouquet and sash to give to her sister as the audience continued to cheer.

Alvin got up and helped the touched Brittany up and over to the stage. She felt embarrassed at first due to her appearance, but let it go as Jeanette walked over to her.

"H-here Brittany, I want you to have this," Jeanette said as she handed Brittany the items.

"B-b-but Jeanette!"

"Something the matter Brittany?" Brittany began to tear up again, hiding her face from the crowd and Alvin and hugged her sister. "I accept."


	12. Epilogue

The Sevilles and Millers walked out of the auditorium as the competition came to an end and everyone began to head home after the twist of events that occurred. Brittany walked with her sister Jeanette as Alvin and Simon talked to them. Theodore and Eleanor stayed back and talked to each other and Dave about the evening.

"So I guess, the effects are worn off huh? Back to good old Jeanette?" Brittany asked Jeanette as the boys listened in.

"As I anticipated, I knew that the effects were only temporary and it was a matter of time before Jeanette would turn back to normal." Alvin boasted. The other three looked at him in disbelief, then went back to talking.

"W-well, actually Alvin, hypnotism IS a disproved method in most cases. I was just going along with it, as an experiment if you will," Jeanette explained, bringing down Alvin and getting a smile out of Simon.

"Then why even do it Jeanette? If you would have you just said that, you could have saved us, well, mostly me, a bunch of unneeded trauma. Look at the damage it caused to my complexion!" Brittany responded. Simon, Alvin and Jeanette shared a laugh.

"S-sorry Britt. I guess, this test was important. Besides, I just had some things to prove," She smiled at Brittany. Brittany looked to her with sincerity and smiled back. Then Jeanette looked over to Simon, quickly becoming red. Simon blushed as well and they smiled at each other as they looked into their eyes before quickly looking away nervously. This time, looking into the other's eyes felt right to them, just like before this whole incident began.

"That reminds me!" Brittany stated, remembering something. The three of them looked over to her who smiled.

"Huh? What?" Alvin asked.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE ALVIN! I WON AFTER ALL!" Brittany shouted at Alvin, pushing the bouquet in his face.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Oh really? Because I remember something else, something I OWE you!"

"OH NO!" Alvin shouted as he began running. Brittany shouted his name like how Dave normally does and began chasing after him, handing the bouquet and sash back to Jeanette to hold.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

Simon and Jeanette were left alone as they walked to Dave's car; Jeanette still held onto the bouquet and sash. Simon looked down to it and smiled.

"I forgot. Congratulations J-Jeanette on winning," he said, catching Jeanette's attention. She smiled back.

"Oh! Th-thank you S-Simon. That means a lot."

"And you're back to normal?"

"Yup, the real Jeanette."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I-I'm glad you think so." They looked into each other's eyes as they continued on, while Brittany chased Alvin, and Dave talked to Theodore and Eleanor. Harmony has been restored and for the first time in a week, everyone was happy again.

**HAVE NO FEAR, JEANETTE AND SIMON'S EMOTIONAL** **ESCAPADES WILL RETURN!**


End file.
